


Penitence

by uniquepov



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, James is searching for something, Penitence, psychological hurt, there is no comfort to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: James is searching for something he may never find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble several years ago and never posted it. Thought I probably should do that. I've always been fascinated by the character of Hathaway and half of my unfinished scribblings are really character studies of James. As always, I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

James sighs as he pushes himself up from the kneeler, automatically making the sign of the cross as he stands. He keeps his head down as he makes his way out of the pew and towards the vestibule at the far end of the nave. In ancient times, penitents would have been barred from entering the church, kept in the narthex until their souls were cleansed enough to admit them into the congregation. Perhaps James should never have been allowed entry. 

There was a time when James might have found solace in penitence, in confession.

Now is not that time.


End file.
